kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghidorah
Ghidorah (ギドラ, Gidora) is the main protagonist in original Ghidorah first movie. It greater resembled of King Ghidorah, but similar lookalike Godzilla form. Appearance It similarite like King Ghidorah, but has red/orange, arms and one tail each. It smaller than King Ghidorah and other forms. History Ghidorah: The Divine Beast He is the first appearance as lifeform Dorat created by Samuel Joo. Before it created, Samuel using King Ghidorah cell and placing the Godzilla's small plate to creating an perfectly King Ghidorah. But instead the empowered the King Ghidorah cell and mutated into an lifeform like-Dorat being. Samuel see the lifeform of Dorat form is amazing creature. At visiting Yukita's house, an newborn lifeform Dorat surprises his friends about being created, but Takuto looks confused that King Ghidorah and Godzilla are both DNA. He moved to an island and drop off the newborn Dorat so, it go lives there. In the another day, an newborn lifeform Dorat begins to molts by mutated hybrid creature were killed then absorbing a mutated creature's energy ultimately forming into energy like-cocoon stage. That not before an soulless Godzilla appeared who possession of E.N.E.M.Y. (Energy Negative Enemy Mindless Youth) destroying the tokyo. Skipper lanuch the Atrangon and Super ZeroM to destroy it. But they useless even Super ZeroM was destroyed. However, the energy like-cocoon spreading and emerging, evolves into the first Ghidorah form to vaporizes Godzilla's body where is been electricuted then exploded into pieces. Unfortunately, Godzilla's heart was still beaten while E.N.E.M.Y. still possessed, but merged into her ultimate body. That before Ghidorah blasting her with King Ghidorah's spirit powers then one shot at her, flames to death. In Engish Dubbed, she manage to survived from the flames before Ghidorah accepts powering up the Atomic Beam to blasts E.N.E.M.Y. however, drowned into the seashore. When E.N.E.M.Y. is dead, Ghidorah releasing King Ghidorah's spirit powers however, transformed into multi coloration form called Ghidorah Leo. Samuel and Ghidorah deciding to stay on the island then leaves along with him. Ghidorah: Rebirth After the first movie, Ghidorah left from the island to visits Samuel's old friend, Mothra Fairies and used spores to creates an new Ghidorah egg. So, Samuel taking care his son Baby Ghidorah. Powers and Abilities Ghidorah has a possessed powers of King Ghidorah's and Godzilla's powers. Its Atomic Beam are used by current form and its forms. Atomic Beam Atomic Beam was Ghidorah's primary attack. It can charging with its mouth and blasting them similar as Desghidorah's firing beam. Forms Dorat Its Ghidorah's larval lifeform created by Samuel Joo. It kinda similar of "canon" Dorat exception has arms, but no wing on it. Dorat made a first appearance of original Ghidorah movie after creating lifeform. It moved to unknown island and drops off by Samuel. In the one day, Godzilla and Gigan discovered the island, but silk like- energy form or actually "cocoon". During battling against possessed Godzilla (E.N.E.M.Y.) and before starts destroying Atrangon, Dorat mutated its body and emerged its coccon form into new and first Ghidorah. Ghidorah Leo After E.N.E.M.Y. is defeated, its King Ghidorah's powers were released, but it pours out its Dorat's cells then mutates into four-winged dragon form. Whenever it can transformed back into original form everytime if not strong enough. Triva *Ghidorah is the unknown being replicate or sub-species of King Ghidorah. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Daikaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Space Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Heroes